There's No Such Thing As Time and Space Travel!
by Consulting Timelord in Camelot
Summary: Sherlock and John are doing their thing, running around London when suddenly they bump into the 10th doctor who is, once again, saving London from an alien invasion. Sherlock won't believe it, him being so clever and all, and the 10th doctor suddenly finds a need to convince mysterious stranger. (some references to the actual series, but its mostly something entirely unconnected)
1. Prologue (sort of)

**Hello dear BBC fanwarriors ;) This fic, like mentioned above, has a couple of references to the actual episodes of Doctor Who/Sherlock, for example a case Sherlock solved or an Alien the Doctor met. But hey if you're thinking this is just some cheesy mix up of the shows' episodes, I strongly hope you're wrong =) Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in this, if I did, I'd think of myself the world's biggest genius, but I'm not. Oh well :) **

**(Reichenbach Falls episode, towards the end)  
** John's POV

Sherlock and I were racing down the cold streets of London after becoming law fugitives 10 minutes ago. For most people, being nearly killed off 2 times in that short time sounds mad. Well, that's basically the everyday life of Sherlock Holmes. And I was dragged along. One man has just been murdered, a man who lived so close to us.

After being nearly hit by a bus (saved by that brave man who was then killed.) we stopped to catch our breath.

"We need to get back in the flat, John." Sherlock said between breaths.

I scoffed. "They've got the flat surrounded, we can't go back." I replied. Sherlock started talking, and I stopped listening. Not on purpose. I looked down and there, on the side of the brick wall we were standing was a pile of newspapers, containing no less than the latest gossip. Quickly, I lowered myself in order to get it.

"Have you seen this?" I grunted as I straightened myself and handed it to Sherlock. "Richard Brook. Do you know him?"

* * *

****Rose's POV

The wonderful Doctor and I had just come back from 1879, Scotland. There we had seen the craziest stuff. For one, I met Queen Victoria, and was deeply ashamed of the way I dressed (I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt so back then it looked naked...) All thanks to the Doctor. Anyhow, we saw a werewolf, a LIVING werewolf. Like, c'mon, how many people actually get to see that?

Well, Mr. Fancy Hair landed the TARDIS in London. I walked out excitedly with my bag and I saw I was nowhere close to my apartment. It was night and, as you can guess, cold.

" Uh, Doctor! I think you've messed up again!" I called to him.

" Ahh, what?!" He exclaimed in his high pitched tone that I had so quickly grown fond of. "But, I'm sure it's London!"

"It is London, silly, it's just not the right street." I explained.

"Oh, alright then, let's have a look around." The Doctor suggested.

He grabbed my hand, and we walked down the street. Slowly I began realizing my whereabouts. The TARDIS had landed a few minutes away from Baker Street. Wow, quite an expensive place.

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism always welcome ;) If you have any ideas about what could happen, send me a PM =) Love from, Dayz**


	2. RICHARD BROOK!

**Hello again! Thanks for the views I got on the 1st chapter! This next chapter is only on John's POV, and again, following the timeline of the Reichenbach (that's odd... first time I feel uneasy about the spelling of Reichenbach, but I believe it's right xD)Well enjoy this next chapter of... well I would say feels, but Sherlock hasn't jumped yet. You're welcome =D **

John's POV

After realizing what had been done to Sherlock's public image, there was only one place left to go. Kitty Riley's place. Only she would have done this.

At our arrival, the flat was empty, and Sherlock thought it clever to "surprise" her. We sat on the couch and turned the lights off. As we thought, Kitty arrived only moments later, and opened the door slowly. Obviously suspecting someone had broken in.

Sherlock did all the talking, and Kitty seemed pleased with herself. Suddenly, Jim Moriarty walked in, his hair all ruffled and an undeniable tired look in his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any green tea, Kitty, so I brought coffee instead." Jim said without noticing our presence. When he did, he did the perfect reaction of a frightened puppy. Instantly dropped on the floor next to the stairs and started whimpering.

"You said I was safe!" Jim yelled in panic.

"You are safe, he wouldn't hurt you with witnesses around." Kitty said, showing no change if emotion.

"I'm a kids story teller, an actor!" Jim shook.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JIM MORIARTY! YOU TRIED TO BLOW ME UP, REMEMBER?" I snapped angrily. How could he do that? Get the whole city believing he's innocent and Sherlock.. A fake. That simply doesn't happen.

"Show them!" He pleaded. "Show them, I'm on kids tv! I'm an actor."

Kitty turned around and grabbed a red binder that was handed to me.

"Wha-" I mumbled while reading the "files". It all seemed true and yet, I knew it was all one big lie. My friend, my best friend, wouldn't just PAY someone to be a consulting criminal, to open the bank of London, to nearly blow me up. Ignoring the proof lying in front of my eyes, I refused to believe Moriarty's story.

"STOP IT!" Sherlock yelled at Moriarty The coward shook with fear. Like a puny mouse, he scurried up the stairs. Sherlock chased after him, but he locked himself in the bathroom. By the time we opened it it was too late, he'd already escaped.

Without further ado, we left the flat and were on the streets again.

"How could he do it Sherlock?" I asked awestruck.

"That's what you do with a big lie, you wrap it up in a bigger truth to make it believable. " Sherlock said simply. But I knew he was nervous by the way he was pacing. Suddenly he stopped.

"Oh." He muttered in realization. "I need to do something" his tone uptight.

"Can I come with you?"

"No." And then, he walked off.

**That's all for this chapter. I did say it would be a John's POV only -.- haha anyways, leaving a review would be nice. But then again so would giving us season 3 of sherlock... Thanks for spending your time, reading my writing, really appreciate it 3**


	3. Sherlock and the TARDIS

**Alright, so today I'm in a good mood, so I decided to give you guys an extra chapter =) This one is a Rose POV, so we're back with The One He Lost and Mr. Incredible Hair 3 (Don't own anything, as usual)**

Rose's POV

"Doctor, can we go home now?" I asked for the millionth time.

"The TARDIS brought us here for a reason, Rose, and I want to find out what it is." He said, also for the millionth time.

"Whatever, where do you plan on taking me next, Doctor?"

"Ah well, that's easy, wherever you choose to go." He replied. And after 10 minutes he announced:"The TARDIS was probably mistaken, let's go back."

Reaching the TARDIS took forever, but when we did, the street she landed was almost deserted. Almost.

A few meters away was a man, a tall, skinny man, wearing a long black coat and a blue scarf. His dark curls moving as he walked down the street. Towards us. Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe it wasn't. All I know is that by the time I was walking into the TARDIS the tall man was right behind us.

Abruptly he stopped in his tracks and looked at the TARDIS in suspicion. It must have looked very odd. The Doctor and I going into a police box. Can't blame the stranger for stopping. The Doctor seemed to notice it to, for soon enough he said: "uh, Hello, can I help you?"

"How can you possibly help me?" Said the stranger in a deep, arrogant voice.

"Well, you do seem a little...distracted." The Doctor pointed out.

" Why are you two entering a police box?" He asked with a slight tone of disgust.

"Oh, the TARDIS!" The Doctor said in amusement.

"Oh please, that's ridiculous!" He scoffed.

"Bet you don't even know what it means" I intervened.

"It's because it is not real!" He said with annoyance.

"It means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Now follow me!" Said an excited Doctor. He always seems so eager to show the TARDIS to anyone who would listen.

"I'm wasting time, I should be in st. Bartholomew's hospital now. The name's Sherlock Holmes, evening." Sherlock cut off.

"WAIT!" The Doctor called after him.

"What?" Ha. The annoyance tone again.

"Come into my box, you'll see what I'm talking about." The Doctor invited.

"No. Lots to do." Sherlock said shortly.

"Aw, c'mon, just a little!" I nagged.

Sherlock sighed. "Alright."

Now this, is where it gets real good. The moment sherlock stepped in the tardis he freaked out, and jumped back.

"That's not logical!" He said in exasperation.

"Hah! But yet you see it, don't you?" The doctor stated.

"It's an illusion!" Sherlock said while walking in the TARDIS again.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this bit! How do you think it should continue? How do you think Sherlock would react as he sees the TARDIS, bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside. And would he tell anyone or keep it to himself? Just wondering what you guys thought. Love from, Dayz. **


	4. Sorry guys! (

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night! Yes I'm back again and honestly surprised by the amount of people that have been reading this. But now, I come with an announcement. From today until July 5 I will not be able (most likely) to update my story. I'm sorry. My family and I are going to be traveling and I have no idea when I'm getting wi-fi, IF I even get it. I will be writing though, so when I'm back, I'll most likely update a lot. Thanks for reading this =) Love, Dayz.**


	5. The Fall

**Hello guys! Guess who's back? =D Sorry for spending nearly 2 weeks without updating, but I'm back now. I did a fair amount of writing, not too much, but I suppose it's good for now :) If I'm in a really good mood I'll put up the next chapter as well... Probably not though, this one is pretty long. Enjoy! **

**Rose's POV**  
"That's where you're wrong mate, this, what you're seeing right now is real." I taunted.  
"B-but how?" Sherlock stammered. Then with a sudden change of mind he said: "Oh for god's sake, nevermind! I need to rush, I might be dying in a few hours, and I'm spending it with lunatics."  
"Touchy..." I muttered under my breath.  
"Alright, you're free to..." The Doctor began but at that point sherlock was already out in the streets, heading to st. Bartholomew's Hospital, where he would probably die. "Go." He finished with a sad look on his face.  
"Do you think we could..."  
"Maybe, I mean, Sherlock Holmes doesn't die today.. Not yet, Rose. For as far as I know he threw... Actually never mind that, c'mon!" And my overly enthusiastic Doctor was back.

**John's POV**  
After spending the whole bloody night in the lab with Sherlock, I woke up with every single muscle in my body aching from sleeping on a table. God knows what has been on that before me.  
Suddenly my phone starts ringing. When I answer it, the most dreadful news come to my knowledge. Mrs. Hudson was shot, and was nearly dying.  
"Sherlock, aren't you coming?" I ask, put off by the fact his expression hasn't changed in the slightest.  
"No, I need to solve this." He replies, no remorse, whatsoever in his cold, deep voice.  
"W-why? She's your housekeeper! And practically dying, and you're not going?" I cried indignated.  
"Alone protects me." Sherlock wrongly stated.  
"No, friends protect people." I correct before walking out.  
Thankfully there was no traffic today, so we got to 221B quite fast. I open the door, worried about what I might see next.  
And there she is, Mrs. Hudson. But not lying on the floor, instead she is standing. Literally standing.  
"B-but..." I stammered. She was alright then why... "Oh, no." I breathed with sudden realization. Heart racing, I shot out the door and hopped into a cab, for I suddenly realized, my best friend was about to die.  
Arriving in front of st. Bartholomew's Hospital, I rapidly stepped out of the cab. At that exact moment, my phone begins to ring. Naturally I answer it.  
"John, stay there." Came Sherlock's voice, and it tore my heart to hear such sadness in it.  
"What? Sherlock where are you?" I asked while making my way towards the hospital.  
"No, go back, stay where you are John." Sherlock demanded.  
"Alright." I gave in, I couldn't say no.  
"John, look up, keep your eyes fixed on me." I did so, and saw Sherlock, on the edge of St. Bartholomew's roof. No. He wouldn't jump, he couldn't.  
"I'm a fake. It was a lie all along. I hired Richard Brook. I created Moriarty. None of it was real." Sherlock revealed on the verge of tears.  
"Sherlock, why are you saying this?"  
"Because it's true." He replied.  
"No, when we met, _when we met_, you told me everything about my sister, remember?" I insisted fiercely, he was not going to jump, not if I could stop it.  
Sherlock let out a sad, teary chuckle.  
"No one could do that."  
"You could." I continued stubbornly. And after a short pause, Sherlock said:  
"I researched you, I tried to impress you."  
"No, Sherlock, stop it."  
"I'm leaving a note, that's what people do, right? They leave a note. Tell mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, anyone who will listen to you, I was a fake, Moriarty was never real. Goodbye, John." And with that he threw his phone to the side.  
"Sherlock no!" I cried from below. My best friend, the man who changed my life, was about to jump to his own death and I could do nothing but watch. I was useless.  
Sherlock hesitated for a moment. Next, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He was falling, falling non-stop. His arms and legs moving frantically in the air as his coat was lifted by the wind. No. This was not happening. It could not be happening. Sherlock will find a way out. No. This time, there was no way out.  
Ever so slowly, the world's only consulting detective crashed onto the side walk, falling head-first. God no. Dizzied by everything, I crossed the street, but some bloody bike rider hit me and I fell over. By the time I got back up there was a group of people around his cold body.  
"Let me through.. He's my friend." I managed to form those words. No. No. No. The sight of it stopped my heart, and my eyes started burning with tears.  
"Oh Jesus no... God no..." I mumbled. Falling onto the ground, and in the excruciating pain of losing him, I attempted to take his pulse. Nothing. He was dead.  
It didn't take long for the paramedics' arrival. They took him away, and I was left alone.

**Rose's POV**  
*meanwhile Sherlock's phone call*  
The Doctor danced around the TARDIS, pushing buttons and flipping switches.  
"Rose Tyler, we, are about to do something very dangerous." The Doctor announced.  
"And when do we not." I laughed.  
"Well, true, but I'm not sure this could change the course of history."  
"What?" I asked.  
"We are about to save Sherlock Holmes. Either way, he doesn't really die today." Said the Doctor.  
"Alright then, let's do it!"  
The TARDIS started squeaking I suppose, not really sure what to call it. Shake to right, wobble to the left, and the Doctor still managed to hold on to the TARDIS controls. Watching closely, I realized he was giving some sort of directions.  
"It's a time stop." He said as if he was reading my mind.  
The TARDIS door flew open, we were in mid air, on the exact time of Sherlock's fall. He landed right in the must have hurt. Immediately I rush to him, check if he's alright. He seemed fine, other than the fact he had tears in his eyes. The Doctor flew the TARDIS away and undid the time stop.  
Sherlock woke up, and seemed extremely confused. So confused it was actually funny, in spite the fact we just saved him from dying.  
"Oh, not you idiots again." He groaned as he rolled his eyes.  
"Oi! " the Doctor came to defend his dignity. "We just saved your life! A little "thank you" would be nice."  
"I wasn't dying, I obviously had a thoroughly thought plan, everyone else would think I was dead while I lived a quiet life somewhere else. Luckily enough, Molly will follow the plan, even without me being there." He said angrily.  
"Well, that's..." The Doctor began, and obviously couldn't hide his awkwardness. "He means that from now on, we're stuck with you." I cut off. I didn't care what the doctor was going to say, If Sherlock Holmes really was the genius he said he was, then he would see that he was forced to stay with us in order to hide his survival. (Wow that was impressive '-')  
"Stop it with the "space and time travel" rubbish. Gosh, ordinary people are dull." Sherlock mocked.  
"I'm getting REALLY tired of you right now, so why don't you leave? How 'bout that?" I dared him.  
"What for?" he said carelessly, rolling his eyes.  
I shrugged. "Just do it, don't let us ruin your life."  
Sighing, he stood up and made it for the door. I anxiously waited for the moment he opened the door. When he did I was satisfied by his reaction.  
He gasped and threw himself back after closing the door. Panting, his face had nothing more but panic, and he quietly said something, a name, that made me realize, that man actually had a heart.

**Well that's it for this chapter! What do you guys think he said? xD Sorry for any Reichenbach feels I may have caused, honestly. Another question, do you guys think there is far too much dialog in the chapters? I just read through the past chapters and I realized there was a lot of dialogue but not enough paragraphs, and wondered if it still sounded interesting. **

**Love, Dayz**


	6. Getting Used to It

**Alright, so maybe I am in a good mood. This chapter is a lot shorter, compared to the previous one. It is also all I got done during the time I was traveling, so the next update will most likely be some time throughout this week and the next. Enjoy this chapter, that for the first time, is 100% off the episodes! HOORAY! (jk ;)**

**Rose's POV**  
Doctor was very welcoming towards our new guest, Sherlock. He'd already shown Sherlock his room(which, by the way was hilarious, Sherlock threw himself on the floor and started going mad, hitting his own person on the head again and again saying: This is not logical! Why can I see it? Ahhh! After that he'd spent 3 days, locked up in his room, murmuring to himself. He only bothered to get out once, and that was to ask the Doctor if he could get a gun. Thank god the doctor said no, I'm afraid what he'd be capable of doing with a gun.  
Anyhow, a month has passed ever since Sherlock's fake suicide. The whole of England believed he was dead. Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Sherlock was slowly getting used to the whole "it's bigger on the inside" concept. He still isn't entirely sure, but at least he's stopped being rude to us about that. The Doctor thought it would be best if we waited a little more before taking him to another planet. I sort of wanted to go, see how he'd react to seeing aliens all around.  
One morning, he came down to the "TARDIS control room" and I swear he could have won WW2 with that face. His eyes were angry, and looked like he could kill. His lips were pursed in a way that only a line could be seen and his skinny, white hands were formed in a fist.  
"Seems like someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." I joked.  
"Doctor, that bloody room kicked me out." He said, anger dripping from every word. "Explain that!"  
"Ah well, my apologies, go back before..." He stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide. Uh-oh. Knowing that face, the only meaning was: There's problem.  
"Sherlock stay here, and DON'T move!" The Doctor ordered.  
"You can't tell me what to do." Sherlock scoffed.  
The Doctor and I exchanged a quick, knowing glance. On the count of 3 we'd start running and immediately shut every single way out.  
I won't get into details of the event, for it is enough to say that he wasn't pleased at all. Incredibly irritable he is.  
"Doctor, what do you reckon happened?" I asked.  
"No idea, seems like the TARDIS is starting to act on her own." The Doctor said thoughtfully.  
"That doesn't sound good." I muttered.  
"No, you're right." The Doctor said giving me a worried look before taking my hand. The way to Sherlock's bedroom was quiet, none of us had anything to say, so why bother. Moments later we were standing before the door. We hesitated before opening it. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned the handle.  
"Holy mother of Gallifrey!"

**John's POV (short)**  
It's been 4 months ever since HIS suicide. Apologies, but I just can't even bring myself to say his name any longer. He will always be my best friend and i'll always believe in him, no one will ever be able to convince me otherwise. He was a good man and my life has been a wreck ever since... He left it.

**That't it! Hope you liked it! Once again, sorry for any Reichenbach feels, I cried while writing John's POV. Please leave a review, I would love to know what you guys think of it so far! **

**Daisy**

**xx**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello guys! Apologies if you thought this would be an update... The reason I'm here is that I have no idea of what to do with this little piece of the story. The doctor found something, but what? I had a few ideas, but none of them seemed interesting enough and I didn't want to choose something that sounded okay just to continue the story. That's where you guys come in! xD I made a poll thingy on my profile, and would seriously appreciate it if you could go and vote on one of the options. Your opinion really matters since I'm writing for you readers, not for some school assignment, so that sorta makes me want to do even better. **

**Next thing, I want to thank you brave fanfictioners and shadowreaders who left a review! It totally made my day, waking up to the review notifications on my email, so thank you, bless you ;) hehe. And those of you who are following the story, THANK YOU for letting me know that there are people out there interested in my story that started out as a little idea I had in math class =) (you see, I wasn't paying attention, I was off in my own little world, which to be fair, is a lot better than math xD) That's all I've got to say for now. **

**Love, Daisy**

**P.S. Drown me in reviews by my birthday! (July 17th) **


	8. John's Distraction

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating forever, but I just can't continue the story without knowing exactly what you guys would like to see in sherlock's room. The poll is on my profile, so go vote, therefore I'll finally be able to update. By far only 2 people voted, and that's nothing compared to how many of you read it. But, special thanks for those 2 people that voted, thank you for caring about this and helping me out! **

**This chapter will be a little shorter, since it's only going to be John's POV. (Sorry, the real adventure can't happen until I get enough votes on the poll thingy.) Well hope you enjoy!**

John's POV

2 years have passed ever since he died. I'm still devastated by it, the incident haunts me in my sleep. However, I did manage to do something with my miserable life.

To begin with, I moved out of 221B Baker Street, for I just couldn't stand being there, knowing that the only reason I lived there was because that man, with no friends, took me in and gave me everything when I had nothing. For a few months, 9 to be precise, I lived in that old flat I was given after the war. But then, when I resumed my post as a doctor, I met a lovely lady named Mary Morstan.

Mary had a nice blonde hair that fell perfectly around her shoulders. It had soft curls which bounced up and down as she walked. Her lips, not to thin nor too full, always painted in red. Mary also had really nice cheeks, they seemed delicate, as one of a princess would. Though, in my opinion, her most attractive feature were her deep blue eyes, that radiated happiness.

Well now that I've told you a bit of my past, I believe it's a good idea to now tell you about more recent events...

Last week was a lovely week, the best I had for months. I was at work, and it was nearly the end of the day. For a while I had been trying to find the courage to ask Mary out. But I could never find the right time or place to do it. Anyhow, I was in office, just sitting on my chair and nervously tapping my fingers against the wooden table before me. My head was going through a battle between asking her out and not asking her out. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore, so I reached for my phone that remained untouched inside my trouser's front pocket.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I texted:

_Would you like to go out for tea?_ -JW

Sent. My heard was pounding inside my chest, as if it would come out any minute. Three minutes passed and nothing. Five, ten, and still no response._ Was there a possibility she was ignoring my text on purpose? What if she didn't even like me? Oh, what have I just done?_ Were some of the thoughts that crossed my mind during the wait. Finally, thirteen minutes later, came the anxiously expected text.

_Sounds lovely. What time? - _MM

With a quick glance at my watch, I replied:

_7pm, if that's fine by you. -JW_

_Alright, see you soon. -MM_

I let out a long sigh of relief. In two hours, I'd be having a date with the prettiest woman I'd ever seen, hopefully this one will work out.

**Well, what do you think? Probably not the best chapter I've ever done, but I thought I needed to give you guys something. Well, as always, review! I love to hear from you, it makes my day when you guys actually take your time to leave a nice comment, I feel like my story isn't a complete failure. So thank you! **

**Love,**

**Dayz**

**xx**


	9. Laughter & Tea

**Hi guys! It's me again with another update! Why? Well, I was really encouraged by the reviews I got yesterday! Thank you! And also, thanks for voting, now I know what is in Sherlock's room, and I'll be working on it, so the update on that side of the story will come later today.**

**Also, for those of you who are intrigued by Mary Morstan and where I'm taking that character, the answer to that is I have no idea yet. I know that they met differently in the ACD books but I thought it would be sweeter if they met the way they did =) Now don't panic, I will try my best to make sure Mary is the best she can possibly be in this story. For now, enjoy!**

John's POV

Looking down at my watch, I realize it's 6:55pm and the traffic in London was chaotic. I cursed myself for not A) leaving earlier and B) not taking the tube. My first proper date/meeting with Mary Morstan and I'll be most likely late for it.

Anxiously I looked out the window, and realized I was merely three blocks away from the cafe where we'd meet. Therefore I quickly payed the cabbie and stepped out of the cab and sprinted towards our meeting place. Luckily, turned out I wasn't terribly late. Mary only arrived at 7:15pm.

"I'm terribly sorry, John. I had to stay a little longer over at Cecil Forrester's house today. Her children needed extra help with their school work." Mary explained.

"Don't worry about it, Mary, it's perfectly fine. I was nearly late myself." I replied kindly. She let out a short, sweet laugh.

While trying to avoid uncomfortable pauses, I came up with questions, in order to keep the conversation going.

"So, Mary, you're still working as a tutor?"

She smiled. "Yes, um, it's lovely working with children. They're incredibly sweet."

"Nice to know you're happy with your job." I confessed.

"What about you, John, are you happy?" Mary asked, a hint of concern showing in her eyes.

I frowned slightly. "Well, it's not fun, it's not entertaining, but it keeps my mind off...things I'd rather not remember." I said, trying to hide the pain that I still felt from Sherlock's death.

Mary nodded sympathetically and reached out for my hand.

"John, I hope you know that, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'll be here."

I smiled thankfully at her. Mary was one of the few people that believed Sherlock wasn't a fake. It still baffles me why didn't she believe the paper's stories. But I prefer it this way. It's a lot easier to deal with everything that's going on, having at least one person that stands by your side.

I cleared my throat. "So, shall we order something?" Immediately I mentally slapped myself. "I mean, if you're hungry."

"Yes please, I'm starving." She said with a laugh.

We both grabbed the menu and began scanning through it. Unsurprisingly, there was a huge variety of tea. Then there was toast, biscuits, and other little things to snack on. I'd made up my mind.

Slowly, I looked up from the menu and saw how cute Mary looked when she was reading something. Her eyebrows knitted and, naturally, her eyes moved left to right. Finally, she also had made up her mind. Our eyes locked for a split second, and for some reason, I felt my heart start pounding in my chest again.

Later on, we ordered our tea and some biscuits. We talked and laughed and had a lovely time. I, being the gentleman I am, paid the bill. Before leaving I gave her a hug and walked her back to her flat.

**AWWEE JOHN IS SUCH A SWEETHEART! Well, I thought I'd dedicate this chapter to John's date, I feel like he hasn't been that much in my story so yea. Umm... Right, I'll be working on Sherlock/Doctor side of the story, if you guys are lucky and I'm in a good mood (meaning my mom stops finding stuff for me to do) I'll write two more chapters! And, maybe, who knows, the Johnlock reunion may be drawing nearer...**

**MWAHAHAH**

**Well, thanks for reading, please leave a review. Your instantly awesome if you do. Also special thanks to TheLilyReviewer who has reviewed twice so far and has left extremely kind comments on my "work" Thanks! G'day Mates! **

**Dayz**

**xxxxxxxx**

**P.S. I'm in an australian mood today. Just thought you'd like to know. Probably not. K bye! **


	10. What in the name of Gallifrey

**Hello guys!**

**Guess who?**

**DOCTOR WHO!**

**Guess what?**

**UPDATE TIME!**

**Okay I'm done now xD Yes, finally you guys get to find out about Sherlock's room! YIPEE! **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, I literally feel awesome when I read them.**

**Me: *reads review***

**Me: *smiles***

**Me: *smiles wider***

**Me: *ends up looking like a happy joker***

**Me:*reads more reviews***

**Repeat xD **

**Okay you may read now. **

* * *

Rose's POV

That room, _that _room, was moving. I mean, the silver metal walls were moving like this weird whirlpool, ready to swallow anyone who touched it. The floor seemed to be moving up and down, as if it could... breathe. For short, it was chaotic.

Looking to my side, I realized how bad this really was. The Doctor's eyes were wild, looking for a brilliant answer, which judging by his raised eyebrow, didn't exist.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered.

_Doctor. Finally. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while._

My eyes grew wide and my breathing fast.

"Who just said that?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer to that.

"Um...Room in the TARDIS?" He said uncertainly.

It laughed. But I mean, not any everyday laugh, the kind of laugh that sent a chill up your spine and drops the temperature drastically. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I could hardly imagine how the Doctor must be feeling, him having two hearts and all.

_No, Doctor. I AM the TARDIS. The oldest part of the TARDIS. The room where I began. The room that expanded the rest of this blue box I am. This room, is where my soul lies. You never bothered to explore all the rooms I have, so I waited. 900 years I waited. For someone to come to this room, to get your attention, my Timelord. The Last Of the Timelords. _

_"_What are you_ talking _about? How can this, of all the places, be the TARDIS' oldest room? How can you talk? Why, if you're the TARDIS, didn't you move around-" The Doctor began interrogating but was cut short.

_Silence! I am not here to give you answers._

With that the TARDIS began shaking really bad. The lights began flickering. I don't care what the Doctor was planning to do next, but I was getting out of there. What about Sherlock? Oh my god. Quickly, I grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him out the door and to the main part of the TARDIS.

"SHERLOCK!" I called out.

The TARDIS started trembling and I could barely keep straight. Frantically, I turned my head, looking for Sherlock. He was nowhere to be seen.

_THUD_.

The TARDIS had crashed.

**Tun, tun, tuuuuun. CLIFFHANGER! Who doesn't LOOOOVE a cliffhanger? OH I KNOW! ME! -.- hahah sorry guys! I do love you, but you know, I feel the need to write a cliffhanger... plus its not that bad!**

**Okay bye! Review and hope you enjoyed!**

**Dayz!**

**xxxxx**


End file.
